


Heart's Fantasy

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Sex, Demons, Dream Sex, Fantasy, Light Bondage, Multi, Restraints, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: Koga and Sesshomaru have been using Kagome as a mediator. There have been some signals being thrown around lingering touches and glances sent her way. She has been forced to recognize that she is very much attracted to both but will anything come of it?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshomaru/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKagKog, higurashi kagome/Sesshomaru/Koga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021, SessKagKog





	Heart's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrpheusUnderneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/gifts), [ECCougar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECCougar/gifts).



> SESS/KAG/KOG For the Sugar and Spice event on Tumblr - SMUTT! I am tired of sitting on this sooo I am posting it.  
> Here is my SPICE prompt.
> 
> Prompts used  
> -How do you feel about two at once?  
> -Look at you, stretched out and trembling.  
> -Restraints (handcuffs, scarves, chains, enchantments etc.)

Kagome laid there waiting. She wondered how she had managed to get into this situation. The longer she waited the more anxious she became. Pulling against her restraints, she tested the silk that held her wrist and ankles together. She could feel a tingle of youkai brush against her. A low husky baritone whispered across her skin as she felt the fur of mokomoko tease her breast as it wrapped around her chest, as it wound its way between her legs. 

“Miko, It is no use. You will be freed only when we wish for it.” 

The dark promise in that voice, as well as the fur gently rubbing between her legs, made her shiver. Another voice laced with unbridled lust came next, as a tongue licked from the silk at her ankle up to her thigh and nibbled on her hip bone. “I have waited three years to be able to taste you Kagome. All while you traveled with that ignorant whelp. Now, I am going to worship every part of your body that I can.”

She felt the juncture between her legs grow wetter. She had always seen a beauty in both of them. It could have just been her lust, but she wanted them to stop teasing her with their promises and to hurry up and get to the ravishing. Heat shot through her stomach to her core when a second set of fangs nibbled on her hip. 

Sesshomaru’s voice sounded right beside her ear. “Can you handle us both at the same time, Miko?” He licked her ear lobe and she shivered.

At the thought of both of them devouring her and sending her into an abyss of blissful pleasure, a moan slipped through her lips and her answer was rasped out. “Y-yess. Gods please yes.” 

She heard Koga’s chuckle. As a pair of lips latched onto one of her nipples sucking, as the other pair skimmed the sensitive skin from her shoulder down to her hip. The fur between her legs continued with its steady strokes, taking her higher and higher. 

It wasn’t long before she was teetering on the edge and begging for them to push her over. With the claws, fangs, restraints, and her sight being taken away, every other sense was on hyperdrive. She was being overstimulated. While they continued their sensual assault on her she arched, thrashed, begged, and pleaded. 

Just when she thought she could take no more, it stopped the mokomoko’s slow titillating stroking was removed from her oversensitized juncture and she whimpered at the loss. 

A low and suggestive chuckle came from in between her legs as a warm tongue left a trail from her knee to her thigh, and so very close to where she actually wanted it to be. Before it stopped and a warm puff of air was blown over her very wet vulva. 

“Kagome you are always beautiful, but there is just something about you being restrained and spread out before me. You stretched out like this, trembling with want and begging to be filled, it’s enticing.” She doesn’t know exactly what else Koga was saying because at that moment two fingers were thrust in her causing her to moan loudly. 

After a few pumps, his tongue swirled over her clit. Withdrawing his digits, he pulled out and slid them farther down. Teasing her, rubbing circles rhythmically before slowly coming back up and thrusting his fingers back into her. He repeated the assault, each time lingering a little more as his tongue circled around the bundle of nerves. 

Sesshomaru continued to nibble and suck on her lobes, neck, shoulders, and breast. Each time he would move to another area, he dragged his fangs across her skin. Quickly she found herself back on the fringe of oblivion again. It didn't take long and then before she knew it she was falling off that cliff that they were building her up too. Until there was nowhere else to go but down, and give in to the pleasure. Her body stiffened just before her release.

Once Koga decided she was sufficiently lubricated, Kagome found that she could move her legs and arms were freed again as she was flipped as Sesshomaru laid under her and she straddled his hips. Koga positioned himself behind her while holding her hips. A had run from her thigh up to her plump cheek and up her back resting between her shoulders and gently pushed. 

Leaning down closer to Sesshomaru she watched as his eyes tinged pink his hand snaked between her legs and rubbed circles with alternating pressure driving her mad with desire her lips crashed against his. The kiss was demanding and fierce. His tongue swiped across her lips and she opened for him without hesitation. As he deepened the kiss Kagome felt Koga slide him into her slowly and she moaned while Sesshomaru kept his rhythm on her clit. Koga pumped into her a couple of times then slowly pulled out sliding his cock slowly to the entrance he was fixing to claim. 

Breaking the kiss giving panting she felt his head press against her and tensed slightly. 

“Kagome relax,” Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. 

Koga’s hand slid down her spine once more and slowly pressed into her until he was fully sheathed in her. Slowly he inched himself out of her and back in building a slow and steady pace. As Kagome adjusted to the feeling of him within her. 

Sesshomaru swirled his fingers around her clit and then slowly inserted two fingers inside her slowly pumping her and bringing her back up to the ledge of bliss. After a few moments, he pulled out and brought his slick fingers to his mouth and licked them agonizingly slow as Kagome watched in a haze of lust. The next sensation she felt was his thick cock poking at the entrance of her core as Koga continued his pace pushing into her. 

It wasn’t long before she was filled with both her demon lovers and her moans echoing in the space around them. Her eyes closed as she gave herself over to feel. She was being touched everywhere Sesshomaru’s lips pressed hard against her as he found a rhythm between Koga’s thrust. Clawed hands traced her spine and down her side, another set found purchase on a breast and the other on her ass. 

Each trust was taking her higher and higher, her toes were curling and her breath was coming out in harsh pants as each pair of hips thrust into her at a quickening speed. They were no longer taking it slow, each one of them was lost to their own passion. Kagome felt like she was on fire and it was getting harder to breathe the higher they pushed her. 

She was almost there. 

Just a little bit more. 

She was at her zenith and her climax was about to wash through her at any moment. 

“HEY WENCH! The sun has been up for hours! Why are you still in bed!?” 

Her eyes popped open. Was that Inuyasha she heard? Why? Why now? The last thing she needed was him running a good time.

“KAGOME!” came Inuyasha’s voice causing low growls from both Sesshomaru and Koga to erupt. 

Each one continued to trust in her as they whispered in her ears to ignore the hanyou. Kagome closed her eyes again letting them build her climax back. 

“KAAAAGGGOOOOME!” Inuyasha's caterwauling came again. Suddenly she was being shaken, the feeling of her building pleasure slipping away from her. Kagome huffed angrily and her eyes opened a blazing blue fire igniting in them. She was going to kill him. 

“SIT!” Kagome called the resounding crash of his body hit the ground and the images of Sesshomaru and Koga vanished. 

Lost. 

Unfulfilled.

Unsatisfied.

Kagome realized she was looking at the roof of her hut. These dreams had been haunting her now for months. She cursed mentally. She was going to kill Inuyasha for this. Kagome rubbed her hands down her face and stretched. She rolled out of bed taking notice of the slick between her thighs. She went to the basin and cloth she had prepared for situations such as this when she woke up. 

She had been having these dreams with more frequency since she had been helping the two demons and meditating some of the negotiations between them. With the increasing time and exposure being spent with the two demon lords Kagome couldn’t help herself but notice her attraction to both. She had also been getting some very mixed signals from both. Soft touches, long and lingering looks.

After cleaning up and dressing Kagome went outside only to come face to face with the objects of her dreams for the last few months. She watched as their nostrils flared slightly and Koga gave her a wolfish smile and she watched as a slight smirk came to Sesshomaru’s handsome face. 

“Kagome,” Both voices came with a small nod of their heads.

She has flustered already and her breath caught at the heated looks coming from both of them. 

“It seems you have been left wanting.” Came Sesshomaru’s regal tone and Koga stepped closer invading her space, his breath fanning over her ear. 

“You know what. You are correct. I have been.” Kagome reached forward and grabbed their hands and pulled them into her hut with a smile on her face as they followed willingly. 

*~FIN~*


End file.
